In recent years, grain elevators and feed mills have necessarily become increasingly efficient in their operations. Many elevators and feed mills seek to improve their operations in many various aspects. Consequently, improvements in prior art systems are much desired.
In the past, grain handling equipment manufacturers have utilized rack and pinon gates for controlling flow of material through an opening. Examples of such gates can be found in the 2017 catalog of Nolin Milling, Inc. of Dickens, Iowa, on the web at www.nolinmilling.com. More specifically, remote activators for rod pull gates and vertical mount gates have been used in the past and can be found on page 9 of the above referenced catalog. It should be understood that the present invention also provides utility for prior art rack and pinon ceiling gates or other gates where the activator is located at the gate and the rack is incorporated into the gate itself.
While these gates have enjoyed much success in various locations and orientations and have been used extensively in the past, they are capable of improvement.
Consequently, there exists a need for improved methods and systems for securely delivering and controlling delivery rates of dry bulk material through a gate with predetermined gate opening size characteristics.